


Nest

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [26]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Death Queen Isle, Gen, Phoenixes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Phoenixes nest in ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

Ikki couldn't remember when he had met Esmeralda, exactly; just that before he had met her, he'd had no free time at all, and after, she had managed to squeeze in small things in scarce moments.

 

The field of flowers. The small, pure water stream, so cold on the volcano.

 

The nest of red birds, tucked into hard, glass-edged stones.

 

“They're phoenixes,” She told him, guiding his attention to where they were settled. “They make their nests here, and they eat the ash. Somehow the heat from the volcano doesn't kill them like it does everything else. Even the Black Saints envy them; that's why there are so many of them.”


End file.
